Of Angels, Demons, Power Rangers & Creativity
by Celestia Capedalupo
Summary: I've heard of dreams coming true but not Power Rangers fanfictions coming to life!


Me: Hello my esteemed readers! My muses are on a temporary vacation, so it's just me, writing. Yes, this is another self insertion of me in the PR, but it's a different style of writing. You'll find all the information of this fanfiction at the end of the story, and you'll see what I mean by that. I don't own PR, just my ideas, myself, and David, owns himself. Though, in real life, David is my BF, and he's 18 but the ages had to be changed around a little bit. Anyways, please enjoy the 1st chapter of OADPR&C! Till Next Time Minna-san!

Another Note: This was written over the summer and I got nervous about posting it because it's a new style of writing for me and so on. And now, I'm finally posting it in November. So please be nice!

* * *

**-Seraph Rangers Trilogy  
****Present Beginnings-**

**Of Angels, Demons, Power Rangers & Creativity  
****Episode 1: My Creativity Works In Many Ways...  
****By:** Celestia Capedalupo 

* * *

**-New York City  
****Summer 2006-**

It's 3:10AM in the morning on the 2nd week of Summer 2006. I am sitting at my desk at my new apartment in Waterside Plaza and I am working furiously on my Power Ranger fanfiction. Yes, I know, you're probably wondering who the hell am I and why in God's name I'm writing a Power Rangers fanfiction at 3:10AM at night.

Well for starters, my name is Juliana Elise Morin; Sophomore (meaning I'm 15) in Summit Academy in New York City, USA. I'm adopted from Peru and live with the Morin Family. I have a younger brother named Ethan Michael and he's adopted from Bolivia. My parents are divorced and Ethan and I live with my mom and her boyfriend.

I'm obsessed with Anime and anything Japanese, which includes the Power Rangers (though I've only seen the American Power Rangers and not the actual Super Sentai.) Anyways, my entire room is filled with Anime posters of all kinds (I wish I had one of David Jason Frank who plays Tommy Oliver) and of course hot anime guys.

Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked; fanfiction is a type of writing when someone takes characters from an Anime, TV show, etc. and put those characters into their own story and sometimes even add their own characters. My penname is "Celestia Capedalupo" on the very popular fanfiction site fanfiction net and I guess people like my stories.

The fanfiction series I'm writing is slightly AU; I'm taking few of my original characters from my anime series "The Protectors". I've been working on "The Protectors" for as long as I can remember. Anyways, you're probably wondering what my characters look like and such, so I'll give you all you need to know about them! For the main good guys I took; the 5 Protector Leaders (The Stevenson Sisters), the Protector of Destiny (Alexander Keith Waterson), Aidan, the Supreme God/Creator, and Lady Aura. The main bad guys are the 5 Descendant Leaders (The Hanson Sisters), the Descendant of Rage (Tomji Shinji), Celina Rivers, Kayura of Hellfire, and Satan, the Eternal. Later on, more of my original characters come in but that's explained in the notes. The good guys are called the "Seraph Rangers of Life" while the bad guys are called the "Emissary Rangers of Death". I choose the main original character Juliana Katherine Stevenson (Protector of Life but in this story "Seraph Ranger of Life") for this example and you'll see how I work while doing my notes.

**The Good Guys:**

**Seraph Rangers**

**((Statistics))**

**Name: Juliana Katherine Stevenson  
****Nickname: Julie, Jules and sometimes even Kathy  
****Gender: Female  
****Age: 15  
****Nationality: American  
****Blood Type: AB  
****Born: Holland  
****Use to Live: New York City  
Currently Lives: Angel Grove, California  
****Old School: Clinton Academy for the Gifted  
****Current School: Angel Grove High  
****School Year: Sophomore  
****Hair: Slightly Wavy Black that ends at her waist  
****Eye: Violet Blue  
****Birthday: September 12  
****Family: Parents, 2 Older Twin Sisters (Alexandra Veronica & Elise Maria), Older Twin Sister (Karen Lily), and Younger Sister (Rika Roxanne)  
Crush: Adam Park (2nd Black Ranger)  
****Likes Her: Adam Park (2nd Black Ranger) & Alexander Keith Waterson (Seraph Ranger of Destiny)  
Favorite Type of Music: A bit of everything  
****Talent: Singing, Writing Songs, & Dancing**

**Basic Information: Beautiful, talented, and extremely friendly, Juliana, her sisters, and her childhood friend Alexander Keith Waterson, have just moved to Angel Grove and have befriended the almighty Power Rangers. Her first encounter with the Power Rangers, happened to be Adam Park, the 2nd Black Ranger, and they met by bumping into each other at Ernie's Juice Bar. Juliana then met the other Rangers and befriended them quickly. Her impact was her appearance and that effected the Rangers greatly, especially Adam, for he'd fell hopelessly in love with her at first sight. Being the shy person he is, he was too shy to ask her out on a date or whatnot, and it didn't help that Alex (or Alexie) who has strong feelings for her too ever since he was a child, got to her first. **

**Juliana's older twin by 5 minutes, Karen (Kay), has a –VERY- energetic, straight-forward, free spirited, and spunky attitude towards Adam, since she thinks he doesn't deserve her younger twin's love thus putting him in awkward situations with Juliana, which doesn't help him that much. Kay soon then stops teasing Adam after she finds out she has a secret admirer and she realizes that her soon-to-be boyfriend is good friends with Adam and doesn't want to be a cause of friendships being broken...**

**Elise, who's the younger twin to Alexandra and one of the older sisters of the Stevenson Family, also tries to have Juliana not date him. Like Juliana, she is –very- beautiful and talented, but unlike Juliana, she's very self-centered, vain, and even to the points of being obnoxious and snobby. On top of that, she's very fashionable and always has the latest fashions and styles (but that is so obvious because she is a young fashion designer in the making and her styles are known in the entire United States). Also, unlike Juliana, who's never had a boyfriend, Elise is very experienced with boys and had various boyfriends, but all of her boyfriends had loads of money to afford expensive clothing and shower her with gifts and were always at her beck and call. Elise always puts him down in front of Juliana by saying things like, "Julie, why date a guy who doesn't buy the hottest styles and always wears the same color every day?" or "Juliana needs a man to spoil her and wait on her hand and foot, and is always at her beck and call" and the list goes on and on. Elise, then backs off after she finally meets her "love of her life"; the man that will sweep her off feet and show her true love is more important that materialistic possessions...**

**The youngest sister of the Stevenson Family, Rika, who is a Goth Lolita, who doesn't like anyone in general, just goes along with Kay's and Elise's torment towards Adam and even sometimes joins in by saying sarcastic and nasty remarks. Even though Elise and Kay hooked up with 2 of Adam's friends, she still is nasty to Adam that is until her favorite sister Alex, starts to show interest in one of Adam's friends, who happens to be the current crush of Rika...**

**Alexandra (Alex), the eldest Stevenson Sister and elder twin to Elise by 3 minutes, is the only sister who supports Adam in the beginning with trying to ask Juliana out in the beginning. She says that there is a chance that Juliana might have feelings for Alexie, since they've been together for so long, but at the same time, she says to Adam, never give up and if you want Juliana, fight for her. After her twin's hookup, Elise starts to pester her about pairing up with someone, but, Alex's code is to help people with their love life and that she never wants to date a guy; well, she never expected to fall for a particular guy that Elise hand picked for her, who came back from a certain place...**

**Little do the Power Rangers know that the Stevenson Sisters and Alexie are hiding one big secret...And once its revealed, how will effect Adam's feelings for Juliana and most importantly, who does Juliana truly love?**

Well, that's what I got so far in the introduction in the 1st story in the 1st trilogy; it's called "The Rangers That Were Angels". Surprisingly I got the inspiration to write it tonight (I mean I was planning on writing it but I wasn't planning to write it tonight) by watching a spoof trailer for the "2nd" Titanic movie on YouTube, which looks **–really-** stupid. I mean, I thought it was actually **–real-** until I read the comments that they used other parts of movies to make it. Oh well, I would have wasted my money on that to see that anyways. I like the techno version of "My Heart Will Go On". Never mind that, I'm getting off topic...

Minus the weird inspiration from that spoof trailer on YouTube, I'm writing it. Wanna know the deal on this series? Well I've got some of the series planned out but they're just notes for my future reference for when I actually start writing them.

**Seraph Rangers Trilogy: 1st Trilogy**

Present Beginnings: **The Rangers That Were Angels  
**Reminiscing Future: **Don't Close Your Eyes  
**Painful Past: **Believing Is Healing**

**Notes:**

The Rangers That Were Angels-When Jason, Trini, and Zack are replaced with Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Setting. High School Age Range. Focuses on the beginnings of the Seraph Rangers and the relationships (romance and non-romance) between both groups of rangers. Also focuses on the new powers, themes, megazords, etc. on the Seraph Rangers. Not to mention, the return of Trini, Jason, and Zack who become allies to not only the Seraph Rangers but the Power Rangers. With the villains being 5 Emissary Rangers and an additional Emissary Ranger, who'd, being led by the eldest Hell Brother, Satan the Eternal, who pairs up with Lord Zedd and later on Rita Repulsa, with the additional demonic humans and actual demons as enemies to the Rangers as well as the actual Emissary Rangers.

**Couple(s):** Jason Lee Scott/Alexandra Veronica Stevenson, Robert Louis Clarkson/Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston/Karen Lily Stevenson, Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Zack Walter/Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos/Elise Maria Stevenson, & Adam Park/Juliana Katherine Stevenson

**Love Triangle(s):** Adam Park/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Alexander Keith Waterson, Alexander Keith Waterson/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Robert Louis Clarkson, Rika Roxanne Stevenson/Jason Lee Scott/Alexandra Veronica Stevenson, Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier/Rika Roxanne Stevenson/Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, & Billy Cranston/Karen Lily Stevenson/Evan Seth Johnson

Don't Close Your Eyes-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Setting but with a crossover with Dino Thunder. High School Age Range. It's separated into 4 main themes; 1st Theme is changing the fate of Tommy's and Kimberly's relationship with Juliana and the Seraph Rangers going into the time of Dino Thunder and saving the future and saving Tommy who falls into coma by the 2nd Eldest Hell Brother, Lucifer, God of Forlorn, with the same Emissary Rangers and yet again pairs up with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The 2nd Theme is the capture of Elise Maria Stevenson, who is separated from the Seraph and Power Rangers and her beloved Rocky by one of the demons that Lucifer sends and she is sent into a faraway galaxy and with Rocky having the drive to find his beloved Elise and all the emotions and feelings he faces. The 3rd theme is the "romance" between Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger) and Juliana Stevenson. And the finally theme is Elise being replaced her best friend Catherina Lily as well but as the Seraph Ranger of Love; Kay is also replaced too by Robert Louis Clarkson but as the Seraph Ranger of Strength.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA but with the addition of the couple Trent Fernandez/Kira Ford

**Love Triangle(s):** Conner McKnight/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Adam Park and Conner McKnight/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Alexander Keith Waterson

Believing Is Healing-Takes Place When Kat Hillard is introduced and is still Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Setting. High School Age Range. The setting is when Kimberly is replaced by Kat, but since the fate of Tommy's and Kimberly's relationship was saved by Juliana and co. they're still together, even though she went to the Pan Globe Championships. With the defeat of Lucifer, the middle Hell Brother, Beelzebub, Lord of Damnation, is resurrected by Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, the same Emissary Rangers but introducing 4 more Emissary Rangers with the resurrection of Beelzebub. Sadly, the tragic past lives of the Seraph Rangers is retold by Lady Aura and Aidan (yet leaving some major important details out), but yet with Aidan bringing in 4 more Seraph Rangers; Saori Sakura Kawamoto (friends of Rika) becomes the Seraph Ranger of Time, Henry William Winters (relative to Evan Seth Johnson) becomes the Seraph Ranger of Light, Evan Seth Johnson becomes the Seraph Ranger of Courageousness, and finally Kai Takano (ex-boyfriend of Rika) becomes the Seraph Ranger of Anger. But the tragic past-life that was told, Juliana starts to hear the voices of the dead and even worse, starts controlling her body and spirit; Beelzebub takes this as an advantage and then, destroys Juliana's spirit, leaving her basically dead. It focuses on the childhood "love" and strong bond between Alexander and Juliana, and with Alexander pairing up with Adam to save Juliana's soul from Beelzebub and Alexander making the decision to continue to chase after Juliana or letting her go.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA

**Love Triangle(s):** Alexander Keith Waterson/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Adam Park

---

**Semimetal Memoirs Trilogy: 2nd Trilogy**

Memoir of Agony: **Prelude to a Dream**  
Memoir of Hardships: **Heartache's Lasting Memory  
**Memoir of Romance: **Never In My Life You Haven't Been Here**

**((NOTE: "Prelude to a Dream" and "Never In My Life You Haven't Been Here" is all about the actual PR series while "Heartache's Lasting Memory" is about Tommy/Kimberly and Kat's feelings.))**

**Notes:**

Prelude to a Dream-The entire ZEO series and Turbo Movie. High School Age Range. My take of PRZ with 50 chapters plus additional chapters to the movie and epilogue and loads of changes with the return of Hades, Prince of Darkness, who instead pairs up with the Machine Empire and puts the Emissary Rangers to "sleep" and creates his "Demonic Rangers" to fight the Seraph Rangers. Also, with a good friend of the Emissary Rangers, Celina Rivers, pairing up with the Seraph Rangers. Also this story upgrades the Seraph Rangers' and Galactic Warriors' (Trini, Zack, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy) powers, forms, etc. With the movie being connected to the series, the villains are the same.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA

**Love Triangle(s):** Kat Hillard/Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart & Alexander Keith Waterson/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Adam Park

Heartache's Lasting Memory-It's split into 11 chapters; the first 5 chapters are about Tommy and Kimberly and them both reminiscing on the events of "Don't Close Your Eyes" and how grateful they are to Juliana; not to mention, reminiscing of the past when they meet the Seraph Rangers. The 2nd 5 chapters are Kat's feelings about the romance that Tommy and Kimberly share and how she wishes she could have met Tommy earlier. The final chapter is about when Kat finds out about Juliana almost sacrificing her life to rescue the love of Tommy and Kimberly and she realizes that Tommy and Kimberly are meant to be.

**Couple(s):** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart and One-Sided Tommy Oliver/Kat Hillard

**Love Triangle(s):** None really, unless you count Kat reminiscing on how jealous and envious she is of Kimberly etc. etc.

Never In My Life You Haven't Been Here-My take on the entire Turbo Series, before they replaced the old rangers and when they old Rangers are replaced. More of the tragic past-life is told but not from Aidan or Lady Aura but someone unexpected. Since the other Seraph Rangers (Juliana, Alexander, Alexandra etc.) and other Rangers are off in college or whatever, that leaves Rika Stevenson and Kai Takano, who are the youngest Seraph Rangers and that's the last thing Rika wants, is to be left with her ex-boyfriend. It's up to her and Kai (much to her dismay) to recruit 4 temporary Seraph Rangers for about the rest of the year ((Meaning until PRiS comes along)) until the other Seraph Rangers get their normal lives settled in and they come back into world of fighting for peace along side with the old Power Rangers but as the Galactic Warriors. But, Rika, whose in-charge of her and Kai, starts to notice that Carlos Vallertes, the Green Turbo Ranger, is falling for her, yet, she doesn't want to acknowledge his presence, since she still remembers her major crush ((i.e. Jason Lee Scott)) and how that ended. Yet, as the series is just beginning, she and Carlos fall in love etc. etc. As for the villains, a past lover of Satan, the Eternal, Lady Lilith of Kakos, brings only Rebecca Reina Hanson, the Emissary Ranger of Hell, awake from that deep sleep and creates new "Emissary Rangers" and then pairs up with Divatox, only, having Divatox be at **–her-** beck and call. For the romance part, it really focuses on Carlos Vallertes and Rika Roxanne Stevenson, also, has some hints and moments of Cassie Chan and Kai Takano. And also, Rika and Kai find temporary 4 Seraph Rangers, who were survivors from the massacre and destruction of Eden. The last 2 episodes of my take on the Turbo Series, starts in the "Reminiscing Paradise Trilogy".

**Couple(s):** The same as TRTWA but with the main one Carlos Vallertes/Rika Roxanne Stevenson and Kai Takano/Cassie Chan.

**Love Triangle(s):** None really, but reference to the "legendary" Adam Park/Juliana Katherine Stevenson/Alexander Keith Waterson and some Carlos Vallertes/Rika Roxanne Stevenson/Kai Takano in the beginning

---

**Reminiscing Paradise: 3rd Trilogy**  
Reminisce Installment 1: **Pleasant Dreams  
**Reminisce Installment 2: **We'll Stay Together  
**Reminisce Installment 3: **Never, Never Go**

**((NOTE: Reminiscing Paradise is a very short trilogy with a maximum of 7 chapters for each installment, except the 1st installment has 10 chapters plus epilogue. This entire trilogy is about Rika Stevenson (Seraph Ranger of Humanity) and Carlos Vallertes (2nd Green Turbo Ranger/Black Space Ranger) with the exception of "Pleasant Dreams".))**

**Notes:**

Pleasant Dreams-The 2 last remaining episodes of my take on the Turbo Series when Divatox destroys the commander center, the survivors of Eden have to escape from Lilith, and the truth about the Hanson and Stevenson Sisters are revealed with Rika confronting Rebecca. After receiving the hard truth and a painful battle, its then time for Rika to say her goodbyes to Carlos and saying they'll have their dreams to see each other. Through out chapters 3-10, it's Rika coping with the "loss" of her dear Carlos and the painful truth and that hard battle, but she manages to live on by Carlos and her seeing each other in one another's dreams. But the epilogue is when the Seraph Rangers are assigned a new mission, for when the Turbo Rangers return from Space, that they are to leave, and this is when the theme of the "The Letter" comes to Rika and she has to write the hardest thing in her life. This is told from Rika's POV, except the first 2 chapters.

We'll Stay Together-In the middle of PRiS, when Carlos does his best to keep the relationship going on with his beloved Rika. Even though, she and he talk ever so often with what telepathy Rika has, he knows she's suffering greatly. He then makes a promise to himself that when he returns, that he'll never be separated from his dear Rika. This is told from Carlos' POV.

Never, Never Go-When the Power Rangers returns to Angel Grove and the Space Rangers are reunited with Seraph Rangers and original Power Rangers. When Carlos finds out from Juliana that she, Alexandra, Robert, Catherina, Alexander, Saori, Evan, Kai, Henry, and Rika are going on a far away journey to help new Rangers, and start finding Elise, Alexandra gives Carlos a long letter from Rika explaining to him that it's over and that he has to move on without her since there is a chance that she'll never see him again. This is told from both Rika's and Carlos' POV.

---

**Galactic Tales Trilogy: 3rd Trilogy**

Tales of Heartache: **Beginnings in a Faraway Home  
**Tales of Passion: **A Love That Transcends Space  
**Tales of Reunion: **Return to Me, My Love, My Friend  
**

**((NOTE: This Trilogy is taken place during the entire PRLG but is separated into 3 categories.))  
**  
Beginnings in a Faraway Home-((Episodes 1-20)) Basically my take on the 1st 20 episodes of PRLG. Focuses on the Seraph Rangers beginning their new lives on Terra Venture, totally new Rangers forms, powers, zords, etc. and a lot of reminiscing. It also includes the Seraph Rangers getting another Ranger form, Phantom Rangers, the Rangers that fought for Nicodemus, ((the 2nd Youngest Hell Brother, who betrayed his fellow brothers and sisters, which is explained in "Pleasant Dreams")) the Emissary of Eternity, and since Aidan and Lady Aura can't aid them, that position falls to Nicodemus and his good friend Celestina. Also, the reason why the Galactic Warriors (the original Rangers) couldn't come with the Seraph Rangers. The original couples in TRTWA and Kai/Cassie is still the same, even though they are far away, continue their relationships, but we go into the "Real" reason why Rika broke it off with Carlos. We also go into a new Rika Romance, Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger, who replaced Rika's heart and love, and Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan. We are introduced more Hell Brothers, and it's Loki, Devil of Massacre and his son, Fenriz, the Wolf Devil, but this time, they're not pairing up or overpowering, they are actually under command of Scorpius and his daughter Trakeena and their henchmen. They resurrect all the Emissary Rangers (even reviving the dead Rebecca Hanson) from their deep sleep and giving them the powers of Loki's fallen brothers; Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Hades.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA, but obviously no Carlos/Rika, and introducing Leo Corbett/Kendrix Morgan and Kai Chen/Rika Roxanne Stevenson.

**Love Triangle(s):** None until the "Tales of Passion" but there is still some **–small-** reference to Adam/Juliana/Alex triangle.

A Love That Transcends Space-((Episodes 21-39)) Basically my take on the 2nd half of PRLG which is 19 episodes. In this category, when the Space Rangers and Karone come into it, it's totally different. Instead of the Space Rangers and Karone aiding the Rangers, the Galactic Warriors (Old Rangers) and the Space Rangers come to visit the Seraph Rangers (which is a surprise to them) and stay awhile. That's when Carlos discovers the relationship between Kai and Rika, and surprisingly, he doesn't lash out on Rika, but understands how Alexander felt when Juliana went with Adam. In the episodes where Kendrix Morgan was killed, she doesn't get killed by the Pink Psycho Ranger, instead, she is saved by a mysterious warrior, by the name of "Lady Mirage" and from then, the mysterious warrior keeps showing up and helping the Rangers. This story has LOADS of drama, especially centered on Carlos, Kai, and Rika. It focuses on the romances of all the couples and love triangles in this part of the series.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA, NIMLYHBH, & BIAFH

**Love Triangle(s):** Kai/Rika/Carlos is the main one, but loads of action between Adam/Juliana/Alexander.

Return to Me, My Love, My Friend-((Episodes 40-45)) Basically my ending of the final 5 episodes of PRLG. The character of Lady Mirage is someone so unsuspected ((NOT SAYING, even if it might be **–that-** obvious)), the Kai/Rika/Carlos triangle comes to a peaceful end, with Rika being with ((SURPRISE)) and ((SURPRISE)) going with Saori. And, sadly, Alex goes MIA in the 1st part of last episode, since after he and Adam got into physical fight before the battle with the enemies and is claimed dead, leaving a regretful Juliana, for loosing her childhood friend, which ends the Adam/Juliana/Alex triangle for now. The ending is happy, since the Galaxy Rangers, unlike in the original ending, don't stay on Miranoi, and they join forces with Seraph Rangers and Galactic Warriors, and the Seraph Rangers hand their Phantom Ranger powers over to the Galaxy Rangers, thus, making them the new Phantom Rangers. But, with Alex MIA, Carlos, offers himself to be the new Seraph Ranger of Destiny, with Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, and Zhane becoming the remaining Phantom Rangers. For the romance part, it focuses on a lot of couples, which will not be named till it's written.

**Couple(s):** Same as TRTWA, NIMLYHBH, & BIAFH/ALTS

**Love Triangle(s):** Not counting the climaxes of the triangles Adam/Juliana/Alex and Kai/Rika/Carlos.

---

**Dangerous Games Trilogy: 4th Trilogy**

Game of Deception: **The Game Begins  
**Game of Sorrow: **Deadly Intentions & Whimpering Hearts  
**Game of Tragedy: **GAME OVER**

**((NOTE: THIS ENTIRE TRILOGY IS ABOUT THE EMISSARY RANGERS AND TAKES PLACE DURING PRLR))**

**Notes:**  


The Game Begins-The Emissary Rangers, who are wandering the planet, have all their memories erased on what has happened in the past. All they remember and can feel are revenge and anger, and they come across this place of where the original Emissary Rangers were, thus starting deadly and violent game to learn the secrets of the original ER, and hopefully regain their lost memories and gain these ultimate deadly and dark powers. It really focuses on Julia and co. finding the resting place of the original ER and then reviving them, and having the ER teach them the ways of the darkness. There are no couples, except for hints of Julia Hanson and Tomji Shinji, who is the Emissary Ranger of Rage.

**Couple(s):** Hints of Julia Hanson/Tomji Shinji

**Love Triangle(s):** None

Deadly Intentions & Whimpering Hearts-After the Emissary Rangers (or originally known as the Harbingers of Satan) train them both spiritually and physically, they show them their previous memories of many things, especially the Seraph and Power Rangers. In the end, Julia and co. finally remember everything and they vow revenge on them. It ends with Harbingers saying for them to defeat the Seraph Rangers (in their past lives they were known as the Protectors of God); they must perform one more task. The only romance that starts to develop is Julia Rachel Hanson and Tomji Shinji, but Julia, pushes him away since she doesn't want to end up like Juliana, but Tomji continues to pursue his love for her.

**Couple(s):** Only the beginning development of Tomji/Julia

**Love Triangle(s):** None

GAME OVER-In these 8 chapters, the Emissary Rangers have to perform the task of killing the Harbingers of Death and have their powers flow into them, and also, having the ultimate power of transforming into them. In the end, they are no longer the Emissary Rangers of Death, but now know as the Descendant Rangers of Satan. There isn't as much as Tomji/Julia in this, but do have some moments with the two.

**Couple(s):** None with the exception of Tomji/Julia

**Love Triangle(s):** None

Phew! That's all I got so far, but there's going to be about like 20 trilogies or something like that. But, I'm really tired, it's now 5:30AM in the morning and I need my rest. I guess I'll turn in now, since I desperately need my sleep. G'night!

* * *

"...ana..." I heard someone calling to me, as I continued to have pleasant dreams about my fanfictions. 

"Mmm, go away..." I slurred as I tossed in my bed, to get in another comfortable position.

"EARTH TO JULIANA!!" The voice then scared the fucking shit out of me and I flipped out of my bed and landed face flat on the floor.

"Uuuuuuugh..." I looked up and then let out another groan.

It was a boy with tan skin like mine, glasses, messy but soft pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a black Slipknot T-Shirt and was continually smiling at me. Though from my perspective, it looked like he was smirking.

His name and relation with me?

David Castro, age 17, Mexican, Senior at Visual Arts High school, and my childhood friend. Not to mention, a WAY bigger fan of Power Rangers than I could be or ever was. To be honest, he could pull off to be my big brother; since I had tan skin (though he had way tanner skin than me), black hair that ended my neck, and dark brown eyes.

As I stated at god knows how early, I'm adopted, so that's an obvious duh that I don't look like my adoptive parents. Anyway, moving along...

"David what gives you the fucking right to come into **–MY-** room and wake me up!?!? It's not fucking school, its fucking summer!!! So let me sleep and wake me up later!" I shrieked as I threw a pillow at him and then hid under the covers.

"Juliana, it's past 3 in the afternoon, and we had plans to go out today, remember?" David said happily.

I then popped my head out of my blankets and looked at him, giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry, Dave, I totally forgot about that, I was up 'till 5:30AM writing my notes for my future Power Ranger series."

I then pulled the blankets off me and then went to my wardrobe and started to figure out what I should wear today.

"Really? How far did you get with your notes?" David asked as he turned around as I got undressed after finding the outfit I chose.

"Only to Trilogy 4; I assume there's going to be at least 20 trilogies, but the tiredness kicked in and I needed to go to sleep. Y'know?" I said I as I tapped David on the shoulder, meaning he can turn around again.

David turned around and gave me a smirk, "Nice outfit, Ju."

I only smirked back; my outfit was a jean mini skirt, black and gold slippers, a black tank top with fake diamonds on it, a light gray vest, and a red and white stripped scarf.

"Thanks. Now, let's head out, I'm starving and I wanna tell you about my PR series..."

* * *

**-Alternate Dimension-  
**

"So, Your Holiness, this young woman's plans for us have been finally arranged for us, correct?" A woman with a silver cloak covering her entire body and face whispered gently.

"Yes, she has, but she has yet to finish it, but, I can assure you, that she will replace **–her-**." A man said, whose face was covered by the shadows, but one could see the highlights of his body.

"I see," The woman turned to a similar viewing globe that Zordan had in his Command Center, and it showed Juliana and David, "Destiny has chosen her and her friends, Your Holiness. It's only a matter of time; she comes into the world she has created."

"Indeed, we can only await the arrival of this woman's and her friends' appearance," The man then looked deeply into the globe, and let out a small sigh, and whispered...

"Juriana..."

* * *

**-New York City-**

"...So, basically, in the end of "The Rangers That Were Angels", the Seraph Rangers along with the Galactic Warriors and Power Rangers, save the day, blah, blah, blah, y'know?" I said as I stuffed my mouth with 3 chicken nuggets. 

David looked at the notes on the paper as I stuffed my face like a pig; I was waiting for him to decide if people would like it or whatnot.'

"It's really interesting, yet, they don't have helmets?" David gave me a dark glare; I sweat dropped, I knew this was the beginning of a fight between David and me.

"Juliana if you're-**we're** doing a Power Ranger series," His left eyebrow twitched in anger and I could already feel the tension between us already brewing, "We **–must-** add the helmets."

With thinking he successfully won the fight, he took a sip of his Coke, while continually scanning my notes.

I, on the other hand, wouldn't take this, for, I wanted to do something unique, not the same thing every one else did. And besides, I already drew some of the outfits that my rangers would be wearing and their "Angel" forms and I **–really-** didn't feel like redrawing them again.

"I won't allow it," I stated firmly as I took a sip from my Orange HC, "I mean, I can understand why adding Power Coins, especially since the 1st trilogy is set in Mighty Morphin, but, I know it's a big risk of doing something like not adding the helmets, but I want to do it. I know it's traditional and all, but **–I-** think it would be good for readers to get a look at a new type of Power Rangers. Besides, I already drew out the forms of the Rangers and they look great and they don't need to be changed."

David stared at me, mouth opened very wide and his eyes were so opened I thought he was going to cry.

I then winked at him as a reassurance, "Don't worry, David, I know what I'm doing."

David then gave me his trademark smile and let out a sigh, "Alright, Ju, I won't argue this time," He then picked up my notes again, "Another thing, what are your rangers called?"

I smiled happily, as if remembering someone told me he loved me dearly.

"Seraph. Their names are the Seraph Rangers." I stated simply.

I watched David think about it for a minute and then gave me a nod, "Good choice of name, Ju. Another thing, about "The Rangers That Were Angels"; I know you said it starts after Rocky, Aisha, and Adam take over Jason's, Zack's, and Trini's positions, which would mean, TRTWA starts in Episode 89: Goldar's Vice-Versa, are you planning to do a slight Alternative Universe on the entire series?"

I nodded happily, "Yup, I am, since this entire series follows the actual storyline right up until Episodes 87 and 88, "The Power Transfer I & II" in Mighty Morphin. After that, it's all my own idea, but of course, keeping the key episodes, but alternated to our taste, y'know?"

David gave me a questioning look and then looked at an example of one of the Seraph Rangers; he noticed that I was using my original characters from "The Protectors" series.

"Good choice of choosing characters, Ju," He then started to think of how to start episode 89, "We know episode 89 is about Adam finding a date, and it states in your notes, when Adam first meets Juliana, he's fallen head over heels with her. So I guess episode 89 should be all about Juliana and Adam, and him reminiscing how different she is. Not to mention, have the whole "Secret" introduction about the Seraph Rangers and such, and Satan, the Eternal meeting Lord Zedd, y'know?"

I smiled brightly, "Brilliant, David-boo!"

I could see him cringing at the name "boo", but I couldn't help it, it was my childhood name for him.

And I could already feel a complaint about the nickname coming on...

"For the millionth time, Ju, stop calling me, David-boo! I mean, I could understand you calling me that when we were younger but we're in high school now, and I'm about to go off to college soon, and you stil-"

I cut him off with my cute smile, "Anyways, David-boo, we got to figure this out soon, since I already have to update "Cupidian Circle", and obviously, "What's A Girl Supposed to Do?" and post new stories, so I want this one, posted as soon as possible. So we better head back to my place and start working on it, okay?"

David gave me an "Evil" glare but I just smiled at him, "We'll pick up some milkshakes on the way from that good ice cream parlor you like so much, my treat, 'kay?"

David sighed heavily but gave me his usual trademark smile, "'Kay, Ju."

I giggled innocently at his smile, "Good."

* * *

**-MMPR World-**

"Something is about to happen...Something good," He spat, "How I detest everything good and decent."

It was Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil, and the new enemy of the Power Rangers.

"It was already bad enough that Zordon got new replacements for those rangers." Zedd murmured to himself.

"I better get start working on a new plan to get rid of those rangers for once and all." Zedd said icily as he sat down in his throne seat and held his Z-Staff close him.

* * *

**-New York City-**

After long 3 hours and 15 minutes, David and I got the entire 1st trilogy done; that included an episode guide, summaries, zords, etc. etc. all figured out. Now, the only thing to do was post it on the David dear, looks like all that work paid off. Shall I do the honors of read it?" I asked cutely.

David nodded while taking a sip of his Coke, "Mmhmm."

I smiled and I started to read:

**TV Show Series:** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
**Fanfiction Series Title:** Seraph Rangers Trilogy  
**Installment Part/Name:** Present Beginnings  
**Rating:** T  
**Reason For Rating:** Profanity, Violence Fight Scenes, Maybe Future Lemon, Graphic Battle Scenes, and more as the story progresses  
**Warnings:** Will Go Up To M at some point, maybe some OOC for some of the characters. This follows the storyline up until episodes 87 & 88, so onward, this is my take on the entire series and future series. This is series is co-written by my friend shadow120887 since he's helping me out with other PR knowledge.  
**Setting:** Angel Grove, after episodes 87 & 88. Read the warnings above for more information.  
**Genres:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Spiritual/Drama/Suspense/Humor/Fantasy  
**Full Summary:** With "welcoming" the new enemy Lord Zedd and the Power Transfer with 3 new rangers, everything is going alright. That is until the Stevenson Family moves to Angel Grove from living in New York City. It is then the Power Rangers meet the Stevenson Sisters and Alexander Waterson; Alexandra (or as she tell everyone to call her "Alex") is a very popular TV idol everywhere in the U.S.A. and the Rangers happen to be fans of her, also, they discover that Ms. Alex is also the tomboy of her sisters. Elise, the younger twin to Alex, is an aspiring fashion designer and very beautiful yet vain of the Sisters, but has a talent of match-making, and she is too is well known in the USA. Karen (or known as "Kay"), the middle sister, is Ms. Sporty and does a lot of sports and is a tad bit wild of the Sisters, but yet free spirited. The youngest Stevenson Sister, Rika, is a Goth Lolita who designs her own clothing and makeup (not to mention, is a great anime drawer), and as well as a hardcore fan of anything Japanese, is icy and even cruel, to her new surroundings. And finally, Juliana, the younger twin to Kay, is the "normal" sister, but, her singing talents are phenomenal and angelic. Whereas for Alexander, he's the lead singer of his Goth band "Death & Agony", and one his members happens to be Rika! But, what do these new kids have in common with the almighty Power Rangers? Soon, new enemies appear in Angel Grove, and they are simply too much for **–just-** the Power Rangers; instead, they befriend a new type of Rangers, the Seraph Rangers of Life. As bells start ring, the sound of war, fighting, demons, and angels, are coming to Angel Grove and its up to the Power and Seraph Rangers to stop them! But, how can these teens deal with these new enemies, Lord Zedd, school, and still have the time to deal with their current crushes? Read and find out...

You may think that that small paragraph couldn't have taken **–that-** long, but it did.

As you can see, my creativity works in many ways as you have seen, but sometimes it's more complicated or so simple.

I guess you can say, I'm hoping for a successful hit on this new PR fanfiction and hopefully, I won't get bashed for it.

But, sometimes, I wonder, if my creative side can get so out of control, that it could lead me into trouble...

**TBC...**

Me: Yes! That's the "supposedly" summary, but it's later on discovered on what this story is about! Anyways, my "Protectors" is an actual series that I'm working on, and that these aren't just OCs that was made for this fanfiction. Anyways, R/R and see ya next time!


End file.
